In patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, hypertrophy is asymmetric but often involves the anterolateral left ventricle and is not limited to the verntricular septum. Functional symptomatic limitation and outflow obstruction is most common in patients with marked, diffuse hypertrophy.